


Workplace Relationship

by fictitiousmen



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M, NovaHD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousmen/pseuds/fictitiousmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Things not to have in common with your significant other: A workplace. Working together makes things fun at first, but eventually you need that time away from each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Based off something I saw in a magazine. There's inconsistencies I know but other than that pretend everything's alright. Comments are super appreciated and highly encouraged! I'm writing many more stories for this pairing and I'd like to improve so hearing from readers is A++

            Admittedly the kisses they’d exchange behind closed doors before entering a room full of their friends was exciting. And of course the quick handies that would happen into late night editing sessions while others wandered down stairs for snacks or napped in the guest room just across the hall was nice, great even. Dating someone you worked with is supposed to be like any steamy office romance that you see in the movies: cheesy, discreet hookups around the workplace, just ultimately a good time-right?

            That’s the thing though, Aleks and James were never the ‘typical’ anything and especially in this pseudo relationship they got going just months prior. The way they got into this wasn’t even normal by any circumstance. The two of them had been filming another one of their Amazon videos late into the evening, the others tucked quietly away upstairs as to not create any unwanted background noise. After the first two gifts, Alek’s final gift from James was a butt plug which James jokingly sputtered “I dunno if you’ll even be able to get it up that tight ass of yours”.

            “Y’know James,” The light haired male began as he set aside the gift before leveling a look on his friend, “Keep getting me these sex related items an’ the viewers at home might start to suspect something.”

            James brows knotted, his eyes searching Aleks’ own before shrugging, “They probably wouldn’t be wrong.”

            Aleks raised a brow at the vague statement but smirked regardless, “So you saying you want some of this?” He gestured toward himself largely by his hands all the while smiling.

            “I’m just saying I wouldn’t be opposed to us-“

            James wasn’t able to finish what he said since Aleks felt it was the perfect time to lean over and fit his lips against the bigger of the two but only for a moment before pulling away to assess the damage. Which wasn’t much of one since it took a few seconds of processing the situation and then James was pushing forward to see how well he could fit his own lips to Aleks’. It was like that for a while; seeing who could better accompany another willing body into the grooves and curves of their own body.

            “This going to be a thing now?” James felt more than heard the other ask against the skin of his jaw which earned a breathless chuckle from the older of the two.

            “Yeah, what, you think I’m one to leave a suitor unanswered?”

            Aleks pulled away with an incredulous expression, “Oh I’m the suitor, not the guy who’s always getting me sex toys?”

            “Why yes Aleks, I would love to be your beau,” James barreled on as he pulled his friend--well boyfriend in close for another round.

\--

            See? What an odd way to kick start a relationship so it is only right that they go against the grain in regards to how office relationships were supposed to be as well.

            Sure the first month was relatively following along with the ‘cheesy’ aspects of what someone may imagine an office relationship to be. Aleks and James exchanging knowing looks under their eyelashes. Their usual friendliness dissolving into something that lingered in the way they touched and burned in their taunts but it wasn’t that much different than before rather the acts that followed was. Aleks may slap and kick at James during a game recording while another was present but afterward James was bound to retaliate.

\--

            “If only everyone knew how lax you get when you’re under me,” James teased as he pressed Aleks into the kitchen counter, “You never kick or slap at me _then_.”

            The other tilted his head away from the other in an attempt to shrug off the truth in his words but instead left an opening for a line of kisses. All of which he gladly accepted with fingers curling into the others’ hair as if asking for more. “I’m a regular-what they call them in those animes?”

            James snorted at the obvious mispronunciation but continued his ministrations along the line of Aleks’ throat, humming trying to think what he was referring to-“Oh, you mean tsundere?” He was dissolving into a number of snorts and laughs at the traits fitting his boyfriend more than well enough.

            “B-baka it’s not like I like you or anything,” Aleks chimed in yet even with all the sincerity he could muster he couldn’t stop the laughter that spilled past his lips and a withering look from his boyfriend. After a swift recovery from probably the most cringiest thing to leave his mouth, he was tugging James in by the sides of his beanie for a lingering kiss, “But if I did I’d make sure only you knew.”

            “What, not good enough to be yours exclusively?”

            “Exactly,” Aleks murmured as he pulled away, patting at James’ cheek in passing, “The meme king can’t take on just one lover, you know that.”

            James nodded his head and walked off in the direction of the recording room, “Yeah you’re right, I can’t believe I forgot- now let’s get started on this other video.”

\--

            This was one of many instances of their more ‘cheesy’ parts of their relationship in the beginning. The question was what happened to that same love and intimacy three months in. It was a sure, and gradual shift that everyone in the office noticed. The two becoming more short with one another for one, disagreements that use to be easily laughed off now hang stagnant in the air and long stretches of silence filled the normally lively house.

            “You guys know what they’re fighting about?” Joe found himself whispering over his shoulder to the other two editors in the room, shifting in his seat to make sure neither of the offending party was around to hear. “It’s been two weeks now so-“

            “Honestly I think they’re both just playing a prank on us,” Aron huffed dismissively but then again he was the one always on the receiving end of pranks so Joe could understand his suspicion. He turned to his other friend who seemed to have not heard the question prior or at least acknowledge it was posed to him as well, “Trevor?”

            “Oh, oh uh…” The man in question swiveled in his chair to look at both Joe and Aron, “Well haven’t you guys noticed how close they were before?”

            Joe tried his best not to roll his eyes at the other, but did make sure to lightly chide him for the pointless observation, “Well, duh they’re like best friends, you already know that-“

            Trevor narrowed his eyes, already use to being misconstrued and even interpreted as dumb most days, “I do, but that’s not what I mean, I meant that they felt y’know ‘couple-y’ these past two months.”

            And as much as both Joe and Aron laughed at that, much to Trevor’s annoyance, they found themselves quieting down as their minds rehashed events that did seem odd.

            Nights where Joe went down to the kitchen to grab a drink but finding a startled but agitated James not even a foot away from Aleks who determinedly kept his face turned away.

            During game co-ops when Aron would catch James’ fingers poking and prodding at a stretch of exposed skin just above Aleks’ waist band but there never being a complaint from the Russian.

            “See, I told you guys but no-!” Both were already pushing Trevor back into his seat before he could make any more of a ruckus, hushing him with pointed looks.

            “Well that’s just great,” Aron grumbled, “So what, they became a couple, got in a fight and now the channel’s going to suffer for it?”

            “Nah, you notice they always play it up for the camera,” Joe turned back to the latest of the videos they’ve released, clicking through parts with Aleks and James behaving as per normal, “I mean look at that, that same day they got pissed with how the other was breathing.”

            “…So what do we do then,” Trevor began after a beat of silence, leaning back into his chair and already turning slightly away from the others he chuckled nervously, “I think we should just leave them to it, they stay mad but not for long cause they’re friends or well, boyfriends now I guess.”

            Aron waved off the suggestion, actually the whole situation declaring he still had to edit this video and that he didn’t care what the two did as long as it didn’t screw him out of a job.

            Joe rubbed at the bridge of his nose and he too slunk back into his chair, knowing that as a friend he should help but also that there wasn’t much a third party could do. “Yeah, just, we’ll leave it and if it gets worse we’ll say something.”

            Thankfully, it didn’t resort to that because even though they weren’t a typical workplace relationship, they were just as forgiving as any other relationship. The three editors had been settling in that morning to add finishing touches to their videos before uploading but they had heard the familiar screech from James downstairs, figuring the worst they made their way down the stairs before stopping in their tracks to listen on the exchange between the two.

\--

            “Shut up oh my fucking god,” Aleks chided before beginning his pace around the small kitchen area and turning to look at his boyfriend, “So what now?”

            James narrowed his eyes on Aleks, annoyed by both the question and the brown hair male. “What do you mean ‘what now’,” He gestured to the coffee and scattered pieces of mug on the floor, “You’re the one that pushed me on your way in here.” And at that, Aleks seemed to deflate right before his eyes as if he realized his actions just then and felt guilty for it.

            His hand ran up to scrub at his face, tired and upset, “I know and I don’t know why, well that’s a lie I’m just-“ He leans against the counter then and sighs, “I’m just so on edge, I feel like I see you too much between home and work and-“

            “You want to break up.” Wasn’t really a question just a fact that James could see clear as day on the usually calmer of the two’s face.

            But Aleks shook his head, even if the distress on his face seemed to say otherwise, “No, are you stupid, thinking we should have some space isn’t the same as-“

            “Well yeah it is Aleks, we do work together,” James rose his arms to gesture to all the house before letting his arms fall, “In this small house and as the main attraction on the channel so I don’t-“   

            Aleks was already crossing the small space in the kitchen and grabbing at James’ forearm, knowing full well how the other was always one to storm out when things got too heated, “Let’s just keep distance-well coworker friendly here but back home we can go balls deep in cheesy shit if you want just-“

            The further explanation did seem to soften the other though, at least he didn’t look so accusatory or angry so Aleks figured he was making headway. He knew James was really loving. He was always the one who pressed kisses to Aleks’ neck when no one was watching. He would be the one to tug Aleks in for a nap on the couch after a long day of recording. So of course Aleks knew how this must sound to James.

            “This isn’t a break up?” James ventured, eyes never leaving Aleks’ own as his hands fell back to his sides.

            “Not a break up,” He confirmed with a bright smile, “Just a request that we keep work and pleasure separate, that okay?”

            James smacked his lips, rolling his eyes as he did so “Yeah it’s fine, but don’t beat around the bush next time.”

\--

            The three editors retreated up the stairs once they heard a tell-tale slap, a squawk of indignation from James and Aleks’ chuckling as he said lovingly “C’mon, coworkers don’t kiss”.

 


End file.
